Zeus
( ) | site = | pronounce = /'züs/ | adjective = Zeusian | planet_numbers = P847, Tau Ceti P2, Cetus P31, Hippocampus P99, 2012 P158, 2012 Cet-9, 2012 Hip-16 | star_designations = Ceti c, BF 1315 c, PH 629 c, Hippocampi c, Hippocampi c, P22 Ceti c, P73 Hippocampi c, 10700 c, 8102 c, 509 c, 71 c, 147986 c | system = Tau Ceti | constellation = | caelregio = Hippocampus | right_ascension = (26.017 01°) | declination = (−15.937 48°) | distance = (11.905 )|0.112 63 Em, 0.752 9 Sm}} | semimajor_axis = (29.074 7 )|0.942 25 μpc, 1.616 38 lmin, 52.721 stellar radii}} | periastron = | apastron = | eccentricity = 0.034 124 2 | orbital_circ = | orbital_area = | orbital_period = (0.096 816 48 )|3.055 295 6 Ms, 2.582 1 Zeusian stellar days}} | avg_vel = (12.610 AU/yr)|37.271 mi/s, 10.180°/d}} | max_vel = | min_vel = | orbit_direction = | inclination = 73.226° to 1.941° to star's equator −3.863° to | arg_peri = 170.026° | asc_node = 119.134° | long_peri = 289.159° | separation = 53.244 | mean_star_size = 2.183 62 (131.017 ) | max_star_size = 2.260 77° (135.646') | min_star_size = 2.111 57° (126.694') | mean_star_mag = −29.445 | max_star_mag = −29.520 | min_star_mag = −29.372 | classification = EaV | mean_radius = }} (9.500 )|0.135 83 RJ, 0.307 9 npc}} | equatorial_radius = (9.503 Mm)|0.133 00 EJ, 0.308 0 npc}} | polar_radius = (9.494 Mm)|0.141 88 PJ, 0.307 7 npc}} | mean_circ = | equatorial_circ = | polar_circ = | surface_area = (1 134.2 Mm²)|0.018 468 SJ, 1.191 4 npc²}} | volume = (3 591.9 Mm³)|0.002 509 7 VJ, 0.122 26 npc³}} | flattening = 0.000 95 (1:1 055) | ang_diameter = 34.796 | mass = }}|0.010 204 MJ, 0.019 374 Wg}} | recip_mass = 80 401 | density = 5.394 | gravity = (14.30 )|g 3.155, 46.93 ft/s²}} | weight = 219 | gm = 1.293 km³/s² | escape_v = | hill_radius = (0.469 2 Gm)|15.21 npc, 49.39 planetary radii}} | roche_limit = | stat_orbit = | stat_velocity = | rot_period = (31.825 996 )|2 749.766 1 ks}} | rot_velocity = | rot_direction = | axial_tilt = 4.516° | lon_veq = 274.810° | np_ra = (195.602°) | np_dec = (−8.408°) | np_con = | np_cael = Noctua | sp_ra = (15.602°) | sp_dec = (+8.408°) | sp_con = | sp_cael = Hippocampus | temperature = 655 (382 , 720 , 1180 ) | mean_irradiance = 16 643 (12.170 }}) | peri_irradiance = 17 840 W/m² (13.045 I ) | apo_irradiance = 15 563 W/m² (11.380 I ) | albedo = 0.621 ( ), 0.655 ( ) | scale_height = |1.80 mi}} | atm_volume = 0.830 ae (3.48 Mm³) | total_mass = 0.120 atmu (0.617 ) | pressure = (127.1 , 18.43 )|953.3 torr, 37.53 in-Hg}} | surf_density = 0.178 | molar_mass = 42.56 g/mol | composition = 92.551% }}, 6.193% , 0.867% , 0.251% }}, 762 ppm }}, 437 ppm O}}, 186 ppm | strength = 0.746 (7.46 ) | moment = 7.11 T•m³ | dipole_tilt = 2.79° | long_tilt = 277.10 | moons = 0 | rings = 0 }} Zeus (Tau Ceti c, P847) is the second in orbit around , a star just 12 s away. It is one of the five planets discovered on December 19, 2012. It is a rocky planet 1½ times the size of Earth orbiting five times closer to its star than where Earth orbits the star. was named after the of sky and thunder. Discovery and chronology Zeus was discovered on December 19, 2012, together with four other planets in this system. It was obtained by using high resolution spectrograph mounted on the 3.6-meter telescope in located in the Atacama Desert in Chile. Zeus became the 839th exoplanet discovered since 1992 and is the 158th planet discovered in 2012. It is also the 31st planet discovered in and 99th in Hippocampus. Orbit and rotation Zeus orbits at 29.07 s, doubling the distance of the innermost planet from the star. Zeus takes five weeks (over three megaseconds) to revolve once around the star, a year lasting one-tenth as long as an Earth year. It has a circular orbit with an of 0.034, still twice as eccentric as 's. When making one round trip, Zeus moves by 182⅔ Gm, that is the . Zeus rotates quite slowly due to its tidal influence of the star. It takes roughly 2.75 megaseconds or one month to complete the rotation, similar to the rotation of our . Every hour, celestial objects in the Zeus' sky move by about the diameter of the . The rotational axis tilts 4.5° to the orbital plane and is 277.1° with 0° denoting and going eastward. When combining axial tilt, longitude of vernal equinox, inclination to line of sight, and coordinates seen from Earth would imply that the planet's north pole points to the constellation at right ascension and declination while the south pole points to the constellation at right ascension and declination . Parent star observation and irradiance As seen from the surface of Zeus, the parent star would appear brighter than the Sun as seen from Earth because the planet orbits much closer according to the law of . The parent star would have a magnitude of −29.44 compared to −26.74 for Sun as seen from Earth. Sun appearing brighter usually means it is bigger. In this case, the angular diameter of the star is 2.18°, compared to about 0.5° as the angular diameter of the Sun as viewed from our homeworld. Since the planet orbits more than five times closer, irradiance would assume to be more than 25 times greater, but it should be noted that its parent star is less luminous than our Sun. Zeus receives 12 times more insolation than Earth receives from our own star. Structure and composition Mass and size Zeus' mean diameter is 19 s or 1.5 times Earth. From its size, Zeus has a surface area 2.2 times greater and volume 3.3 times greater than Earth's. It masses 3¼ times greater than Earth's, classifying this as super-Earth since the mass is between 2 and 10 Earth masses. This results in the density of 5.4 g/cm³, which is similar to , , and . Gravitational influence Zeus' surface gravity is 1.46 , with 1 g is the surface gravity of Earth. Since 1 g acceleration is 9.8 m/s², then 1.46 g acceleration would be 14.3 m/s². The planet's gravity influence the space in the vicinity of the planet, keeping any of its possible moons in orbit. This vicinity is called its with outer limit being equal in gravitational influence from planet and star, located 469 Mm or 49.4 planetary radii from the planet's center. Distance from the planet where an orbiting object has the same orbital period as the planet's rotation is just beyond the hill sphere and thus this orbit is not possible for long until it settles into the orbit around the star. If the planet's rotation is a bit faster, then such an orbit would be stable as it would lie within the hill sphere. Interior Like other terrestrial planets, Zeus underwent , an event in which denser materials sink to form the core. The planet's core is made of and with small amount of . Surrounding the core is mantle, where rocks are semisolid or molten and above it is the crust where the planet's surface lies at the top. Surface Zeus' surface is mostly rocky plains but there are prominent terrains like mountains, canyons, ridges, volcanoes, and others. Because of the planet's surface feature, Zeus is a barren planet. The planet's tallest mountain is just 5.4 kilometers high, over half the height of the Earth's tallest mountain, , located around 20°N latitude. There are also moderate number of s, the largest has a diameter of 293 km, located near the south pole. Atmosphere Zeus' atmosphere is composed almost exclusively of at 92. % and making up 83% of the remaining atmosphere. Abundant amount of carbon monoxide is produced by volcanoes together with carbon dioxide due to its carbon-rich interior. Besides these carbon oxides, there trace amounts of water vapor, argon, helium, and hydrogen. Unlike solar system rocky planets with considerable atmospheres, nitrogen is absent in Zeus' atmosphere. It could either be that the planet does not acquire nitrogen during its formation or was reacted or transmuted due to intense UV radiation and then either escaped into space due to stellar winds or sank into the interior. Zeus' atmospheric pressure is 25% greater than Earth's but it has total mass just 12% that of Earth's. Due to great amount of heavy gases, the molar mass is high, 42.56 g/mol. Magnetic field The planet's strength is 7.46 , which is weak due to its slow rotation. Moons and rings Zeus has no moons nor rings. Like the inner planet Penthus, Zeus once had moons. There were three small moons with sizes of 23 km, 29 km, and 153 km. All three escaped the orbit 3.1, 2.7, and 0.8 billion years ago, respectively. Future studies Zeus poses a challenge since it does not transit its star. An alternative is to observe reflected light, which is difficult as it only been done for Jupiter-size planets. Future generations of telescopes can pick up reflected light from Zeus and study its atmosphere as well as physical characteristics such as its actual mass and size. In addition to reflected light, this planet can be studied using direct imaging, which is extremely difficult given that planet orbits close to the glare of its star and is small, though future generations of technologies can make it whole lot easier. Direct imaging can be used to what planet appears like as well as if moons actually exist. Looking for signatures of volcanism can be done using reflected light or direct imaging. Related links Category:Articles Category:Planets